A New Beginning
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: new villians have appeared and are aiming for sesshomaru rin kagome and inuyasha. who is ehind this attack.   Sorry there is no rin in the first cahpter
1. It Only Takes A Few Words To Help People

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again. "Is something the matter Mi Lord?" Jaken asked conserved. Sesshomaru continued on walking. Then a bolt of lightning stuck the ground where Sesshomaru was just about to step. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and a ball of light came rushing down. A demon appeared out of the light. "Are you Sesshomaru?" they demon asked. Sesshomaru just stood. The demon grunted. "Thought so..." he said. He lunged at Sesshomaru making Sesshomaru quickly dodge. "Fast… but not fast enough!" the demon said charging back at Sesshomaru, but with a sword this time. Sesshomaru drew this sword to deflect the other. "Using your precious Bakusagia… it will be a great trophy for me when I beat you!" he said pushing Sesshomaru back. This annoyed Sesshomaru to the end. "Peasant do you dare think that you can beat me?" Sesshomaru retaliated angrily with his eyes. Sesshomaru saw the fear in the other demons eyes. Sesshomaru pushed the demon back and prepared to kill him right on the spot. Then the demon started shooting lightning bolts. Sesshomaru easily dodged them. Then demon took off into the sky. Sesshomaru knew he would be seeing him again. "Master Sesshomaru do you know that demon?" Jaken questioned. Sesshomaru turned while the wind blew his white- silver hair. 'This must have something to do with Inuyasha…'

"Achoo!" Inuyasha sneezed. He rubbed his nose. "Was someone talking about me…" he pondered. "I-I-Inuyasha!" Kagome's voiced screamed. Inuyasha raced to Kagome. A demon had appeared in the field were Kagome was picking herbs. "What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded the demon. "I'm actually looking for three people by the names of: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin." Answered the female demon politely. 'Me… Kagome… and Rin…' "I'm Inuyasha and what of it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well I was sent by my master to fight you, but I have no intention of fighting… instead I have just come to tell you something." She explained. "What?" Kagome asked. "Our master says you have ruined everything and that you four must pay." The demon answered. "Huh? What have we done?" Kagome asked. "You killed our master's brother!" another voice said form above. A ball of light came down to join the three on the ground. "Azon… did you carry out your mission?" the female demon asked. "Yes I did! Unlike you Kasumi!" Azon answered. "What? Unlike you I don't fight that much…" Kasumi. "Can you get on with this message you are trying to give us?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Our master wants revenge on you for killing his brother and we are here to give you a taste of his power, so I hate to have to do this, but I… we are going to have to fight you." Kasumi said.

"Kagome get behind me…" Inuyasha said pulling out his old friend, Tessaiga, which he hadn't used in a long time. "Ok let the games begin!" Kasumi said charging at Inuyasha. A rock came flying to Inuyasha and he dodged quickly. "What the…" Inuyasha started. "Oh right… unlike you guy I don't use weapons I use the earth!" she said sending five more rock flying this way. "Don't forget me!" Azon said sending a lightning bolt at Inuyasha hitting Inuyasha in his stomach. Inuyasha bent over a little hurting form the pain. Kagome saw then about to attack them at once. She pulled out her bow and was about to pull out an arrow, but was hit by a lightning bolt on her hand. "Ouch!" she cried out. Inuyasha tried to get up and reach her, but he was in too much pain. Azon and Kasumi aimed a rock and bolt at both of them. "Well this was easier than I thought!" Kasumi cried. "Won't be as easy when I'm here." A voice said from above. Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha and kagome. Kasumi's eyes lit up when she saw Sesshomaru. "Azon I though you took care of him!" she said angry. "I never said that!" he answered back. "Oh while then I'll kill him!" she said charging at Sesshomaru.

**Done! It took me a long time to finish this! If you like it pleases comment! I want to know if it's good and if I should write another chapter!**


	2. First An Arm Now Fingers

"You… kill me… isn't that a laugh?" Sesshomaru replied with a grunt and swinging his sword back at the woman. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, not rudely, but calm. "I going to finish our fight." Sesshomaru replied back looking at Azon. "Don't at him look at me!" Kasumi shouted throwing multiple boulders at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gracefully dodged. "Is that the best you've got?" Sesshomaru smirked. Kasumi vein boiled with angry. "You are a demon yet you can't fight half as good as Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said. Kasumi had enough. "Oh really!" she screamed. "At least my father didn't treat me unfair! Giving me an abandoned technique! At least my father loved me!" she screamed. Sesshomaru was exceedingly angry about the last thing she said. Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow red, but then Rin popped out a bush and punched Kasumi in the face. "Please don't talk about Sesshomaru that way…" she said in a sweet voice. "Or else I'll get mad!" she continued in a not so sweet voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to its original golden color when this happed. "Rin…" he almost whispered. Kasumi rubbed he cheek. The red mark on her cheek was starting to swell. Azon ran over to Kasumi. "K-Kasumi! Are you ok?" he stuttered. "Move away Azon! I'm really mad!" she said standing up slowly. The earth around them rumbled. Rocks started flying everywhere. Inuyasha quickly got up, now move recovered from the blow he had received, and went over to help up kagome or more like to protect her. Rin was trying her best to dodge the rocks, but she started getting hit with pebbles, then regular sized rocks, and bigger. The speed increased unto the rock and before long a rock smacked Rin across the face making her hit the ground. Sesshomaru rushed over to Rin and placed his hand on her cheek. "Not Rin… I will not let her die again…" he mumbled pulling put his Bakusagia. "Not again!" he yelled charging at Kasumi. He stabbed her. Kasumi feel to the ground. 'Where did he stab me…' she pondered. She looked down realizing that she had not been stabbed, but Azon who had protected her had gotten two of his fingers on the right hand chopped off. "Ahh!" Kasumi screamed when she realized this. "Kasumi… let's go now…ok?" Azon mumbled before passing out. "You'll pay for what you have done Sesshomaru!" she said placing Azon on her back and drifting off into the sky. Sesshomaru prepared to go after, but was stopped by Rin's hand on his. "Thank you Sesshomaru…" she mumbled before passing out.

"Damn him for doing this to you Azon!" Kasumi said caring for Azon's injury. "It's ok because in the end I got to protect you…" he said back. Kasumi smiled at him then softly punched him in the shoulder. "You thing our master could fix this…" Kasumi said looking at his hand. "I don't know… let's go ask…" Azon said getting up from the castle's floor. The walked down a hall with red velvet carpet and green walls. The walked up to a door with golden lace around it. They knocked on it before entering. "Azon… Kasumi… what has happened?" a voice said. "The Sesshomaru cut off some of Azon's fingers!" Kasumi shouted way louder than she needed to. "Azon… I can replace your fingers, but these are not permanent." The voice said. Sparkles appeared around Azon's hand and his finger when replaced by steel ones. "Thank you master!" he said happily. "But is there anything I can do to make these fingers mine?" he asked. "Of course… the blood of the one who chopped them off." Azon nodded in agreement and motioned that it was time for him and his sister to leave.

"What fools they are! And who would have thought that the great priestess Kagome wouldn't detect this!" he said holding up a jewel shard. The man walked over to a alter. "don't worry Naraku… your work will not be in vain…"


	3. Once You Realize It Try Not To Forget It

Kagome cleaned Rin wounds before tending to her own and Inuyasha's much to his annoyance. "Hurry it up Kagome!" "Inuyasha… sit!" after that Inuyasha had left from outside the hut that Kagome and Rin where in. He looked around to see if he could find Sesshomaru. When he did he walked up to him. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said grimly. "Nice to see you too…" Inuyasha mumbled back. "You do realize what is happening, or are you still to ignorant to notice. Inuyasha grow angry. "Well sorry for being so ignorant!... Wait what is happening?" Inuyasha asked. "That aura of the people who attached us came from the being you killed… Naraku…" "Whoa! You're kidding right? But we killed him!" "We did… maybe…" Sesshomaru started. Then he become wide eyed and took off into the sky. "Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after him. Inuyasha signed and then jumped after his older brother. 'If it's true then either Naraku sealed some of his evil spirit away or someone resurrected him…'

"Inuyasha! Come on inside! Let me treat your woun- " she said cut off short when she peered out of the hut and noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone. "Great are they still fighting after all we been through?" she mumbled. Then see look off and saw a little bit of red appearing every now and then in the forest nearby. "No way…" she said. "They went off without me!" Kagome wailed as she ran off in that direction wile grabbing her bow and arrow. "Kagome…where are you going?" Rin called after her. "No where just stay there!" she called back. Rin rolled her eyes and followed. "Like I'm going to leave Sesshomaru!" she muttered. She found Jaken by a tree with the staff of two heads. 'Jaken won't mind if I borrow this…' she said taking it and running off.

**Short chapter right… that's ok! I have more time to write now though. Wow I just had a strange feeling that someone was watching me… random right! Read my other stories and I'll give you a cookie… ok not a cookie but maybe something else like a pony… oks how about I'll clap for you!  
>Can I get at least 3- 5 comments if possible. Please and Thanx!<strong>


	4. Answer The Question When Asked

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed. "Slow down!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and actually slowed down and even lowered to the ground much to Inuyasha's surprise. "Umm so uh where are we going?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Sesshomaru just turned his head and started walking. 'I guess that way.' Inuyasha grumbled in his head. They soon reached a castle. "Wow this is going to be easy no barrier or nothing." Inuyasha said walking up to the castle and quickly being deflected back. "Spoke to soon." Inuyasha grumbled. "Well what are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently. "Use your sword!" Inuyasha pulled out it sword and the sword turned red. He sliced through the barrier. "Ha-ha let's go!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "Wait…" Sesshomaru responded. "Weren't you the one that was in a hurry?" Inuyasha groaned. Sesshomaru flashed him an evil eye. Kagome came running out the forest. "I… made… it…" she said panting in between words. "Oh great…" Inuyasha said under his breath. "Hmm… you want to say that to my face Inuyasha!" kagome asked in a violent nature. "nothing let's just go in.' Inuyasha said half frightened. "No wait there is someone else." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru turned to see who it was. They all gasped to see Rin standing there.

"Rin go home…" kagome said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at her. "Why!" Rin screamed. "It's too dangerous for a kid!" Inuyasha said backing up kagome. 'I really don't want to see Sesshomaru handle this so I have to take this into my own hands.' Inuyasha said in his head. "I am not a kid!" she yelled back. "Oh really?" Inuyasha started off. "Then give me a detailed explanation why you want to go with us." And awkward silence broke between them. "Nothing… I guess we are on our way… without you." Inuyasha said turning around head to the castle. "It's because…" Rin started off. Inuyasha turned around. "It's because I want to protect Sesshomaru-sama!"

**Cliffhanger right? Naw not really let's just call it laziness… I finally finished hunter x hunter! Took forever! Now I re-watching Black Jack. **


	5. Past Can Haunt You Forever

Sesshomaru looked wide eyed at Rin. "You want to protect Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes…" Rin said slowly. "But Rin sweetie… you can barley protect yourself… what make you think you can protect him?" kagome asked kindly. "It's because he first protected me!" everyone started at Rin shocked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Well ever since Sesshomaru brought me back from the dead I feel like I owe him and I need to pay him back." Rin said grimly with her head down toward the ground. Sesshomaru had just parted his mouth to speak; but was interrupted by something behind him. "nice of you to come to our castle!" Kasumi said excitedly. "And breaking out barrier." Azon said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took out their swords and were ready to defend the people that were dear to them. Two shadows jumped out of the bushes and grabbed both kagome and Rin and both going in different directions. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said running to the right to catch up with her. Sesshomaru saying nothing just went after Rin. After a while Kagome and Rin couldn't not be seen and the brother went back to entrance and find what happened to their beloveds.

They entered the castle. "You finally made it." Said a booming voice. "What do you want with us?" Inuyasha demanded. "Instead of worrying about me you should go save you women…" said the voice adding a laugh afterwards. Inuyasha growled angrily. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "It's this way Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said running of in the direction of the scent of both girls. Inuyasha didn't move. 'what is he talking about the scent is this way.' Inuyasha pondered as he went the other way hoping Sesshomaru would realize his mistake and join him.

Sesshomaru looked back and pondered on why inuyasha hadn't followed him. I just grunted at the thought thinking he would have to save Kagome again. Sesshomaru had entered a room where he smelled Rin scent first.

It was the scene just before he found out the Rin had died. 'how is this possible? Where is Rin?' he thought rushing into the room.

Inuyasha entered the room where he though kagome was in. he looked shocked at what laid before him. "Kikyo?" he questioned.

The room kagome was in she was living her normal life before she ever meet Inuyasha. The room Rin was in had all of her adventures with Sesshomaru in it.

"_Do you really think you can save Rin from everything?"_

"_You don't really love Kagome… you chose her just because she died."_

"_See you can be happy without Inuyasha."_

"_You are such a burden to Sesshomaru! You really thought you could protect him!"_

All their head were burning with confused thoughts. 'why is this happening!' they all screamed in their heads. They couldn't take it! Who was doing this to them?

**I finished it! Kinda short right? Sorry. I try and have a longer chapter next time. **


End file.
